As more consumers are becoming health-conscious, the demand for low-calorie or low-saccharide articles has also increased in the market of beverages of taste such as beer, happoshu, and beer-taste beverages. Specific examples the demand for which has been growing include light beer and various beer-taste beverages such as low-calorie type and low-saccharide type. In addition, stricter penalties on drunk driving as introduced by the recent revision of the Road Traffic Act has boosted the demand for low-alcohol or non-alcoholic (0.00% alcohol) beer-taste beverages. However, it has been difficult to assure adequate foam quality in the currently available beer-taste beverages targeted at health-conscious consumers.
Patent Document 1 discloses the use of yeast cell wall derived soluble fractions to improve the foam quality of foaming beverages such as beer.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of enhancing the foam properties of a beverage using a foam enhancing formulation comprising a Labiate herb preparation comprising at least one naturally occurring species derived from Labiate herbs as selected from among carnosic acid and carnosol.